Confession
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Pengakuan Kuroru atau mungkin lebih tepat permintaan Kuroru pada Aomine, Namun Aomine Menolaknya. Apakah Kuroru tetap akan bersemangat?/Saya tidak yakin dengan judulnya, apakah nyambung dengan isi atau tidak/Repost/Summary gagal/Langsung baca saja jika berminat.


Confession

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Cast :

Aomine Daiki

Akashi Seijuro

Hanamiya Makoto

OC/Reader (as Kuroru Hiro)

Dan yang lainnya.

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, dan tentukan sendiri.

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Membosankan.

Summary :

Pengakuan Kuroru atau mungkin lebih tepat permintaan Kuroru pada Aomine, Namun Aomine Menolaknya. Apakah Kuroru tetap akan bersemangat?/Saya tidak yakin dengan judulnya, apakah nyambung dengan isi atau tidak/Repost/Summary gagal/Langsung baca saja jika berminat.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 1

.

"Aomine-kun!" seru seorang gadis dari pintu masuk atap gedung sekolah. Pelaku(?) yang disebut namanya bahkan masih berada dalam mimpi indahnya.  
Dengan perasaan kesal gadis itu menghampiri pemuda bersurai navy-yang ia panggil Aomine- itu.

Lalu ia berjongkok disisi kiri pemuda itu. "Aomine-kun, ayo bangun!" seru gadis itu sambil menepuk nepuk pipi kiri pemuda itu pelan. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" lanjut gadis itu masih tidak menyerah dengan upaya membangunkan Aomine.

Terdengar hela nafas. Mata Aomine terbuka. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah bangun sejak gadis itu menyerukan namanya dengan lantang.

"Ada apa?" ucap Aomine malas.  
"Aomine-kun. Sebenarnya..." ucap gadis itu menggantung. Jari jarinya saling bermain(?) satusamalain. Gugup.

"Eum. Jadilah Pacarku!" ucapnya.  
"Gehh. Kukira ada apa. Tidak" tolak Aomine mentah mentah.

"Kenapa begitu?" ucap gadis itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal.  
"Aku sedang tidak minat" jawab Aomine singkat.

Mata gadis itu mendelik kesal mendengar jawban Aomine.

"hm. Terserahlah. Yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah Ahomine" ucap gadis itu bertekat. "Tch. Namaku Aomine bukan Ahomine. Dasar." ucap Aomine kesal. Gadis itu Menyeringai. 'Ternyata menyenangkan juga menggoda si Aho ini' batinnya senang. 

"Kau memang Aho! huuh!" ucap gadis itu membuang muka. Pura pura kesal. "Kau tau apa heh?! Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siap ku" ucap Aomine dengan teganya(?). 

Seketika gadis itu kicep(?). Hatinya terasa tidak nyaman mendengar itu. Ia tak sadar jika matanya mulai memanas. Membuat cairan bening berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Saat ia berkedip cairan itu jauh dan melewati pipinya.

"Eh?" ucapnya terkejut.

Reflek ia mengusap cairan itu dengan ujung lengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Aomine mengernyit melihat gadis yang berada didepannya seperti menangis. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu menghadap pada gadis itu.

"Kau Kenapa?" tanya Aomine. "A-aa eum. hanya kelilipan. Hehe" ucap gadis itu dengan tawa canggung. 

Alis milik Aomine semakin mengekerut mendengar alasan yang di lontar kan gadis itu. 

"Kuroru?" panggil Aomine.

"Iya?" jawab gadis bernama Kuroru itu.  
"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Aomine.  
Kuroru hanya menggeleng.

Terjadi keheningan diatara mereka setelahnya. Hingga Bell Masuk terdengar oleh telinga Kuroru.

"Aomine-kun, aku ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa di kelas" ucap Kuroru lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Aomine.

...

"Aomine-kun!" Panggil Kuroru.  
"Jadilah Pacarku!" ucapnya lantang.

.

.

Hening. 

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban. 

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya. 

"Aomine-kun!" teriak Kuroru Kesal.  
"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu eh?" tanya Kuroru pada Aomine. 

Masih tidak ada Jawaban. Pemuda itu masih saja diam. Tidak peduli.  
Dengan perasaan kesal gadis itu duduk di samping Aomine.  
Duaak!

Apa yang terjadi?

"Uh"  
Aomine meringis kesakitan akibat kepalanya telah di jedukan pada tembok yang berada dibelakangnya.  
"Kau!" setelah mengucapkan itu ia mendecih kesal.  
"Makanya jika ada yang bicara ditanggapi. Meskipun hanya gumaman. Tidak sopan sekali kau" omel Kuroru.  
"Bukankah kemarin sudah heh?" jawab Aomine

Kuroru hanya diam mendengarnya.  
Membuatnya ingat kembali hal memalukan-menurutnya- yang ia lakukan. 'Itu tidak memalukan Hiro-chan' sebuah suara bicara padanya. Ah. Sisi lain dirinya kembali muncul.  
'Itu memalukan Hiro-nee' balas Kuroru.

'Itu tidak memalukan. Itu hal yang wajar. Mendengar orang yang dianggapnya penting berbicara jika kau tidak dianggap siapa-siapa olehnya.' balas dirinya yang lain-Hiro-nee-.  
'Hiro-chan' panggil Hiro-nee  
'iya?' tanya Kuroru.  
'Jangan menyerah! Aku selalu ada disini untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Yo! Fighting!' Ucap Hiro-nee menyemangati.

.

.  
"Kuroru!" seru Aomine membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu berjengit terkejut. Sekali lagi setetes airmata jatuh melewati pipinya. Dengan cepat ia mengusanya. "Eh. Iya Aomine-kun?" balas Kuroru.  
Aomine menghela nafas. "Kau menangis?" tanya pemuda itu. "Aku kelilipan lagi hehe" dan sekali lagi alasan konyol keluar dari mulut Kuroru.

Aomine kembali menghela nafas. Ia tau gadis dihadapannya berbohong. Tapi, ia tidak tau apa yang menbuat gadis itu menangis. Atau mungkin ucapannya membuatnya tidak nyaman?

.

Tumben kamu mikirin orang lain Aomine. #ditshotaomine -abaikan yang ini-

.

Kuroru berdiri dari duduknya. "Aomine-kun, aku ke kelas duluan ya? Sampai jumpa besok" Setelah pamit Kuroru melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Aomine.

Seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Kuroru meninggalkan Aomine dengan cepat setelah mendengar bell masuk kelas terdengar.

Besok? batin Aomine bertanya.  
"Bukankah masih ada jam pelajaran?" gumam Aomine pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makoto-kun, terimakasih" ucap gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu pada pemuda bernama Makoto itu dengan senyum manis yang terlukis oleh bibir pink itu.  
"Hn" gumam pemuda itu.  
"Tch. Kau sama saja dengannya" ucap gadis itu kesal.  
"Kau baru tau ya?" ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Hanamiya Makoto itu dengan nada menggoda.  
"Tentu aku sudah tau." ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar ceria.  
"Sekali lagi terimakasih Makoto-kun" ulang gadis itu. Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu mengecup pipi kiri Hanamiya sebagai tanda terimakasih.  
"Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya Gadis itu masuk ke dalam sekolah tempat ia belajar.

Hanamiya hanya menatap punggung gadis itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Seringaian tercipta di wajahnya kala melihat sosok pemuda tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya sedang menatapnya penasaran dari jendela lantai tiga gedung sekolah itu.

"Kita lihat nanti. Apakah aku berhasil" gumam pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi diatap, Kuroru menjadi lebih diam. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, kenapa sepupunya tiba-tiba datang ke rumah pagi-pagi hanya sekedar untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah ? Padahal sebelumnya saja dia menolak jika dimintai tolong untuk mengantar Kuroru. Dan lagi, jarak sekolah Kuroru dengan sepupunya itu jauh. Ada apa gerangan?

"Kuroru-san?!" seru seseorang membuatnya berjengit terkejut dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah! iya Kuroko-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroru langsung pada inti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya menyapa Kuroru-san saja." ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue itu dengan senyum tipis.

o/o Kuroko senyum? Kyaaa~ /fangirlingan/ eh. Tolong abaikan yang ini.

"O-oh." ucap Kuroru gagap dengan semu merah diwajahnya, melihat Kuroko tersenyum. 'Dia terlalu manis' ucapnya membatin. 'Semoga diriku diberi kekuatan menghadapi makhluk imut didepanku ini oleh Kami-sama' lanjutnya membatin.

Dua makhluk yang sama sama imut itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Siapa?

Sudah pasti itu si Ace tim basket Teiko.  
Alisnya terangkat. Biasanya salah satu dari makhluk imut itu selalu mengoceh di sebelahnya. Oh. Paling juga dia sudah lelah. Pikirnya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis didepannya.  
"Makoto-kun, ap-"  
"Sstt" desisan pemuda itu memotong perkataan gadis yang didekapnya.  
"Jangan menarik perhatian" ucap gadis itu.  
"Kau hanya perlu diam Hiro" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Makoto.

Yang terjadi saat ini adalah Hanamiya memeluk Kuroru, di taman yang sedang ramai karna memang hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Sungguh membuat malu saja si Hanamiya. Rutuk Kuroru dalam hati.

Diantara beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat pemuda berrambut biru navy, diikuti gadis berrambut pink yang berhenti melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di bawah naungan pohon bunga sakura yang telah menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Dai-chan, kenapa kita berhenti?" ucap gadis berrambut pink bertanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dai-chan itu hanya diam. Ia memeperhatikan dua sosok itu. Ia seperti pernah melihat dua sosok itu. Terasa familiar dimatanya.

"Dai-chan!" seru gadis itu. Ia merasa kedal karna ia diabaikan.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Pemuda itu. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri. Ia menghampiri dua sosok tersebut. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dua sosok tersebut.

Dan saat itulah Hanamiya melepas Kuroru.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Kuroru kesal.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan" ucap Hanamiya enteng.

"Kuroru?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Kuroru mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut itu dengan wajah datar.

"Oh. Aomine-kun, Hai" sapa Kuroru .

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu terlihat berbaring di kasurnya. Menatap kosong ke langit langit atap.

"Luka hati akan mati..."

Sebuah lagu terdengar dari arah meja samping kanan kasur. Namun ia terlihat tak terganggu.

"...Jika jiwa terus menari dan bermimpi..."

Ia tak bergerak dari posisinya. Matanya mulai tertutup.

Klek

"Seharusnya jika ada telpon diangkat Hiro" ucap seseorang. Namun orang tersebut terdiam melihat yang di tegur tertidur.  
Sosok itu menghampiri meja sumber suara, untuk mengambil alih semua. Karna sedari tadi suara itu tak berhenti.

"Ya?"  
"Hiro sudah tidur. Jangan ganggu"  
"Hah? Aku? Tentu saja aku milik Hiroku, Aomine-san"  
"Hanamiya Makoto. Senang berkenalan denganmu"  
"Bodoh. Sudah ku bilang, dia sudah tidur"  
"Selamat malam"

Sosok yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu menutup telpon tersebut. Setelah meletakkan ponsel milik gadis bernama Hiro, ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya terangkat lalu membelai lembut rambut gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

T B C

A/n :

Dasar. Malah tidur. /timpuksiahomine/  
Aomine : yang buat cerita siape?  
Fifi : saya. Kenapa? /mukaangkuh/  
Aomine : lha kenapa nyalahin gue heh?  
Fifi : /garuktembok/  
Akashi : Fifi, kapan Aku muncul? /maengunting/  
Kise : Iya-ssu! Kenapa cuma Aominecchi sama Kurokocchi yang selalu muncul?  
Fifi : Sabar Tuan muda Akashi, tolong simpan gunting mu itu. Dan kau Kise. Jangan protes! Atau kau tidak akan pernah muncul! /ngancem/  
Kise : Hidoi-ssu!  
Akashi : Kau memerintahku Fifi?  
Midorima : Kau pilih kasih nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku ingin diperhatikan nanodayo /Benerinkacamata/  
Murasakibara : Aku terserah Fifi-chin saja.

Tolong abaikan yang ini.

Hallo Minna-san! ^^ Lama tak Jumpa ya? Saya Kembali lagi. Hehe maafkan saya jika saya malah bawa cerita baru -padahal ndak baru juga #ditimpuk. Bukan malah meneruskan yang sebelumnya. /bow/

Ini Sesuai dengan permintaan Zanas-san. Eh bukan dink, dia cuma tanya apakah ini di up di ffn. :D

Jadi saya putuskan untuk mengumpulkannya lalu menambahkan di beberapa bagian, dan walaaa~ saya upload di sini. Jadi bisa dikatakan ini Repost. Dan, maaf jika terlalu cepat alurnya. /bow/

Baiklah. Mungkin cukup sampai disini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan eja, kesalan mengetik atau bahasa yang tidak baku. Mohon Koreksi, saran atau Kritik. Agar saya bisa memperbaiki apa yang masih kurang dalam tulisan saya. Terimakasih sudah mampir membaca. Review? Silakan, tidak juga tidak apa apa :) . Sekali lagi Terimakasih atas perhatiannya! /bow/

Psssttt, jika anda berteman dengan saya di facebook, berarti anda tau cerita ini.

Song by SO7 - Ketidakwarasan Padaku

Sampai jumpa lagi! ^^/


End file.
